A Posteriori
by LoveOblivious
Summary: Caroline isn't sure how she finds herself in New Orleans, but she would be lying to herself if she said it wasn't for Klaus. PWP.


_Just a quick smutty something I whipped up, consider it my apology for the delay on Coven! If you follow me on Tumblr you may already know why it's not up yet. _

_Cannon, I guess? Maybe. I don't watch TVD or TO anymore, so you'll have to forgive me if my Tumblr knowledge and constant replay of the Klaroline sex scene doesn't suffice._

_This one is for Yana (candicesmorgan) for letting me study her brain for an experiment I'm running at Uni._

…

_a pos·te·ri·o·ri_

_**adjective**_: relating to what can be known by observation rather than through an understanding of how certain things work

_Encyclopedia Britannica_

…

Caroline isn't sure how she finds herself in her current situation. Her impromptu trip to New Orleans had her taking shots with the vampires of the French Quarter while Klaus watches from the balcony above.

She'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't here to see Klaus. Fed up of all the drama going on at Whitmore and Mystic Falls, she had snapped, jumping in her car and heading to Louisiana.

And 8 shots and 4 beers into, what was apparently party central, Caroline was starting to feel her buzz. She could feel Klaus' eyes burning into her, and feeling brazen from the alcohol, swallowing her next shot she sent Klaus a wink and a saucy smile.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Caroline turned, Darcy, a vampire she had befriended as her drinking buddy was looking at her cynically,

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, cocking her head,

"Him," Darcy said, gesturing to the balcony Klaus was on, "He's a real asshole. You don't even want to know the trouble he's caused here."

"Really? I can't say I'm surprised." Caroline said, her eyes flicking to Klaus' teasingly, knowing he was listening to every word,

"Do you know him?"

"You could say that…" She trailed off, her mind flashing back to their encounter in the Mystic Falls forest, "Line me up." She demanded, holding her shot glass out to the bottle of tequila Darcy held in her hand, changing the course of the conversation.

An hour and much dancing later, Caroline skipped towards the drinks table, attempting to find another bottle of tequila, or anything alcoholic really. She yelped as a hand yanked her arm, pulling her into a dark alcove and slamming her against a wall. Already vamped out and ready to assail her attacker, her features softened when she saw Klaus before her. He looked troubled, almost as if he was weighing up his options, and just as she was about to chew him out for physically manhandling her, his lips crashed against hers.

She sunk into him almost immediately, her mouth opening in a moan, their tongues tangling together instantly, and it was like they had never left the Mystic Falls forest. Caroline's hands immediately wound into his hair without pause as his found her waist, possessively pulling her flush against him.

Then her leg was up around his waist, and she was moaning into his mouth for an entirely different reason as his fingers found their way underneath her dress and rubbed over the damp cotton between her thighs. She bit his lower lip in response, emphasizing she'd have none of his teasing tonight. Klaus growled at her actions, his eyes meeting hers as their mouths separated, one hand tightening on her waist whilst the other slipped underneath her panties.

At the contact it felt as though her world had stopped spinning, focused completely on the feeling of his fingers running through her folds. Feeling how wet she was he sunk a finger into her at the same time as his mouth attacked her neck, nipping and sucking, the dual sensations making Caroline whimper. A second finger joined the first, and her hands tightened in his hair, eyes flying open as they crooked and worked inside her.

The sudden vision allowed her to see out into the party from their dark corner, the clarity of which was distracting her, "As much as I really don't want you to stop right now, I don't want to give someone a peep show." Caroline murmured breathlessly in his ear, nodding over his shoulder to the crowd in the courtyard.

Klaus stilled his movements and slipped his fingers from her, withdrawing a gasp from Caroline. In a flash, he had her legs wrapped around his hips and used his vampiric speed to get them to his room until he was resting on top of her on his bed. She was immediately glad they had made it to a bed this time, her fingers finding the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head so she could run her fingers over his bare skin.

Klaus leant back on his knees drawing her eyes from his torso to meet his, and the intense look he gave her made Caroline shudder. His fingers slid down one of her smooth thighs, given full reign due to her dress being hiked up around her waist, and didn't stop until he reached her shoes. Lifting her foot, he removed the offending shoe, pressing a kiss to her calf before repeating the process on her other shoe. His actions had her watching him vivaciously, and before she could pull him back to her he had yanked her dress over her head and tossed it carelessly behind him.

Once she was free of the material she used her legs to pull him back on top of her, hands roaming his shoulders as her mouth attacked his. Klaus' hands slid under her back and divested her of her bra in moments, his hands immediately going to cover the mounds. Caroline arched into his touch, her legs tightening around his hip, desperate for more contact in a way that made him smile into her mouth. As his jean covered erection pressed against her through her panties she keened into his mouth, pushing her breasts further into his teasing hands, her own hands going to his belt buckle. As she popped the button on his jeans and yanked the zipper down, she used her hands to push his jeans and boxers down, Klaus kicking them and his shoes off the rest of the way, hissing as his cock was freed.

Tweaking one of her nipples, he gave her a lascivious grin before moving down her body, pulling her panties from her hips as he settled between her parted thighs. He immediately had his mouth on her, tasting her as Caroline cursed and wrapped her fingers in his hair. Klaus pushed two fingers inside her, humming in approval at how she bucked into his mouth as his tongue rolled over her clit. Thrusting his fingers, he crooked them inside her, working her up until he could feel her walls fluttering against his fingers. At the sensation he thrust a third finger inside her, preparing her for him as he sucked harder at her clit.

The grip she had on his hair at that point was almost painful, her chest arching as she came crying out his name, her walls clamping onto his fingers as Caroline shook, writhing on the bed. Klaus continued his motions, seeing her through her orgasm, slowing until she had stopped shaking. Pulling his fingers from her, Caroline's hips twitched, and as he crawled up her body as one of her legs found it's way around his waist.

Her eyes leveled his, hooded and dopey, a lazy smile resting on her lips, "Hi." She whispered, her arms coming up bracket his torso, fingers pressing hot pads of heat into his back. Klaus smiled, feeling as though the sun had come back into his life after so much darkness, "Hi." One of her hands came to the nape of his neck, pulling his mouth down to meet hers, making Caroline groan, as she tasted herself on his lips. The kiss coupled with the leg over his hip fueled her desire back to its full peak; apparently one mind blowing orgasm wasn't enough.

Moving her hand from his side Caroline slipped it between them, grasping his arousal. She stroked him a few times, feeling his hands clench either side of her head where he had his arms braced, his mouth pulling from hers with a growl, nipping her bottom lip. Using the leg wrapped around his hips, Caroline used it as leverage to pull him closer, lining up his cock with her entrance.

Klaus took a deep breath, not really having spoken since she arrived he didn't know if this was what she really needed, "Are you sure?"

Caroline nodded in response, using her grip at his neck to pull him closer so she could whisper in his ear, "Klaus, I want you to fuck me."

Her words spurred him into determinedly slamming into her, making her cry out as he groaned into her neck, feeling how tight and wet she was around him. Letting her adjust for a moment, Klaus soon set a rhythm, fucking her hard and slow as Caroline's nails dug into his back. Her hips were canting into his, and before he could even blink, she had him on his back with his cock still inside of her, her hands resting on his chest as her hips rocked against his in a faster, more satisfying pace.

His hands found her hips as she rode him, Caroline's gaze meeting his as her fingers dug into his chest for purchase. Her pace quickened even further, the fluttering of her walls letting him know she was close. Using the grip on her hips, he thrust his hips to meet hers more quickly, every upward stroke hitting her in the right places.

Caroline threw her head back as she came, a string of curses falling from her lips as white hot pleasure seared behind her eyelids, Klaus' hands guiding her hips to prolong her pleasure. Caroline fell to his chest, her bones feeling like jelly, one of his hands stroking over her back. He slid her to the bed, pulling out of her still rock hard, and turned her onto her front. Caroline moaned, muffled against the pillows as Klaus spread her legs, kneeling between them as his hands stroked her hips,

"I want you on your knees, love." He murmured, voice husky, enjoying the view of her naked backside and the wetness he could see glistening on her thighs.

She groaned making a feeble attempt at moving from her current position, squealing as Klaus pulled her so she was leaning on all fours. Pushing her wild curls over her shoulder, he trailed kisses up her spine, nipping teasingly, thrusting into her as his lips met her neck.

Having him inside her again made Caroline scrabble for purchase, lowering her upper body to the mattress so she could cling to the headboard, crying out as he slammed into her repeatedly. It was then that he fulfilled her request, fucking her with forceful hips and rough hands. It wasn't long before Caroline could feel the familiar tensing in her belly again, her cries becoming increasingly louder as Klaus slammed into her harder, letting her know he was close too.

One of his hands left her hips so he could rub her clit, sending her headfirst into the most intense orgasm of the night. The shocks of sensation didn't stop as Klaus continued to pound into her at a furious rate, making her release roll on and on until it burned between her thighs, electric shocks of pleasure completely overwhelming her system. She distantly heard Klaus groan, his hips stilling against hers as his own release hit him, the hand on her hip leaving bruising imprints.

As Klaus stilled Caroline fell face first to the bed as he pulled out of her, her thighs twitching slightly from the aftershocks of her orgasms, fingers clutching the sheets. She came around slowly, feeling calloused hands stroking up and down her back and hummed in pleasure, turning her head and sleepily trying to keep her eyes open.

"If that's the kind of welcome I get in New Orleans, I might hang around for a while."

…

_And they all lived happily ever after and Caroline repeatedly smacked him to get over his TO whiney self until the murdering psychopath she was so afraid of getting on before was back._

_There you have it ladies and (possibly?) gentlemen, about 1/3 of my dirty thoughts for the past 2 months poured into a fic. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you did!_


End file.
